1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to entertainment systems, and more particularly, to an entertainment system, including one or more media players/dispensers, for use in a multi-room complex such as a hotel. "Media" as used within the context of this disclosure includes audio and/or video data stored in the entertainment system that is accessible through the media player. This media is referred to as "access-only" media. As used within the context of this disclosure, "media" also includes tangible devices on which audio and/or video data is carried. For example, audio acquisition media may include compact discs (CDs), digital audio tape (DAT), mini discs, audio cassettes, while video acquisition media may include digital video discs (DVDs), video games and video cassettes. This type of media is referred to as "acquisition" media and is acquired through the media dispenser. Acquisition media further includes other forms of digital data such as computer software.
2. Description of Related Art
In-room hotel entertainment is typically limited to video entertainment such as cable TV, satellite TV and pay-per-view movies. For those desiring alternate forms of entertainment, such as music and talk radio, resort must be had to generally poor quality radios having poor quality radio reception and sound. In addition, should a guest desire to listen to a full-length recording by one or more artists they must travel not only with a collection of media, such as CDs, but also with a media player, such as a CD player. This is very inconvenient for the hotel guest.
While staying in a hotel, should a guest happen to hear a musical recording and decide to purchase a CD including the recording, he must locate a music store, often not an easy task for an out-of-town guest unfamiliar with the surroundings, and then travel to the music store. This too is inconvenient for the hotel guest.
Hence, there has been a long existing need in the art for a hotel entertainment system that provides hotel guests with quality audio entertainment, including a collection of selectable full-length recordings, which they may access within their rooms and be charged accordingly. There has also been a need for providing in-room acquisition of tangible media, such as CDs. The present invention fulfils all of these needs and others.